Misadventures with the Void
by joeshmoelb
Summary: After her transformation Trisha has more problems to deal with than voices in her head.


Trisha tried hard not to stammer in front of Alleria Windrunner. The famous ranger was not only a person worshiped by all during her time as a ranger, but had spent thousands of years fighting off the demonic threat from the shadows. And now perhaps more significantly, Alleria was the pioneer, the first of her people to gain control over the void, its powers and to shut out the words of temptation.

"Well? What say you?" Alleria said, raising an eyebrow and looking at the young warlock in front of her. Still reminiscing the fame of the beautiful woman in front of her, and feeling a strange tingle from a certain place, Trisha abruptly snapped back to reality by the questioning, "I..i..i, yes Windrunner I'll head over the the embassy at once my lady."

"Good, remember you're one of the earliest representatives of our people to Stormwind, remember to act with upright bearing and convince the people of the Alliance of our worth" Alleria said as she motioned her hand behind her to a void portal that had opened up, "Well get going, don't want to keep them waiting for your arrival."

"Yes milady! I'll do our people proud!" Said Trisha as she headed to the portal.

…...

Sometime later, standing in front of the mayors hall in Duskwood, sent here to help purge the shadow looming over a place so near to Stormwind, the heart of the Alliance, Trisha was entrusted with the task.

Nervousness seemed to be her constant companion, Trisha stood at a modest 5'6" tall with the typical lithe form so familiar to her elven counterparts, with a modest hips and bust, but was sporting a particularly daunting problem at the moment. Not used to the shapely forms of human females she had been staring at Commander Althea Ebonlocke for a bit too long and had started to show a visible bulge below the belt. This was a new problem for Trisha, one additional thing to cause her distress and increase her already obvious nervousness, to even further nonsense.

A shocking gift from the void, there was now a pale white cock jutting out from her pelvis, 8 inches in length, seemingly growing as time passed directly proportionate with when she can't block out the voice of the void, also sporting a small sack below with silky smooth skin and tiny balls within.

 **Ehem** , the commander made a coughing sound trying to wake Trisha from her daze, "Everything alright there?"

Belatedly realizing she had been staring again Trisha jumped "Ye-yes, I'm sorry I was already a pretty nervous person, and the changes from the void seem to have made it even more obvious."

"Oh? So that explains it." She said, staring pointedly at the now obvious bulge in the Void Elfs pants.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to- I can't seem to control it, I didn't mean to startle you . I'll just go now."

"Eh, its not a big deal, you may not be a member of the watch but this is something we have to deal with here, lots of long hours alone on the watch and not much to do in our spare times. I tell ya what, follow me" Said the Commander, turning to her left and heading toward the inn.

Somewhat bewildered at the sudden change in the conversation, she stared blankly at the retreating human. This was obviously a mistake as she couldn't help staring at those swaying hips, sauntering across the courtyard seductively. "Well? Coming?" said Althea with a smirk, realizing her teasing had been effective.

"Yes! I mean, of course, I guess" Trisha quickly walked over to Althea and followed her into the inn. Despite the gloom of Duskwood in general, the interior of the inn seemed quite homey and brightly lit. Of course Trisha had no mind to notice these things, fully focused on the ass swaying in front of her.

The Innkeeper looked up from her counter as the Commander was heading to the stairs, "Gonna use one of the rooms" Said Althea. This caused an eyebrow to raise on the innkeepers face, but after a few seconds she noticed the elf following behind the Commander. "Ok, but remember to clean up after, you know how hard it is to get that stuff out of the carpet" the innkeep shook her head with a sigh and looked away.

"The mess?" Trisha questioned Althea

"You'll see" Chirped Althea with laughter.

Still in a trance Trisha followed Althea up the stairs, unable to look away from her sexy form. Before she realized it, they where in the far back bedroom at the top of the inn and Althea was now looking at her with a smile. Turning around Althea walked over to the bed and grabbed a pillow and tossed it on the floor. Looking up she noticed the elf was still staring at her blankly and couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"We gonna deal with that problem or are you just gonna stare forever" she asked.

"Problem, what problem?" a little perplexed Trisha couldn't help but look around the room confused.

Exasperated, the commander gave up on waiting for the elf and walked in front of the elf, reached out a hand and firmly grasped the 'problem.' "Isn't it obvious at this point?" Unable to stop herself from gasping in surprise Trisha's heart started pounding crazily at the new sensation, she had been too afraid of it to touch it before, she froze up unable to think anymore.

Realizing talking was totally useless with this panicked elf, the commander bent over and grasped the hem of the girls dress and roughly pulled it up over her head. Nodding at the sight of the bulge in the girls pants, she reached out and caressed one of the perky breasts in front of her, running a finger over the painful looking erect nipples the elf was sporting, using the other hand she reached down and pulled down her pants. A little surprised to see the 'thong' the elf was wearing, she couldn't help but say "You really shouldn't bother with those at this point, not going to help much with your problem, and it might make it worse, unless that's your new thing" Althea smirked.

Finally coming out of her stupor, Trisha finally realized she had been stripped and couldn't help but back up a little. Smiling, Althea said " No need to be skiddish I wont bite... although..." the human female chuckled, " I guess I could give you a little show since it's your first time." After saying that she started to take off pieces of her armor, starting with her shoulder pads, moving on to her boots and gloves, until there was only her pants and a regular purple shirt worn under the armor. The woman smirked as the elf stared at her giggling breasts while she was removing her armor.

"Want to see more I'm guessing?" Her eyes sparkling with laughter, she watched as the elf quickly nodded, then seemingly embarrassed shook her head quickly after. "Well, pick one or the other, I won't if you don't want it" She laughed.

In the tiniest voice Trisha said "Yes please." "Good girl," was her only response as the watchman pulled her shirt over her head, exposing her glorious DD's to the air and leaned down to pull down her pants, causing her breasts to hang down lewdly. Leaving herself only her panties, the woman looked over at the elf with a smile, and beckoned the girl over with a hand "Want a little feel?" The elf girl was so enraptured she didn't even bother answering, quickly walking over and wrapping her tiny hands in as much titflesh as possible and squeezing eagerly.

With laughter in her eyes the Woman decided to cut the grouping session short and looked down, noticing the girlcock throbbing painfully and the obsolete panties pushed aside, she reached down and grasped firmly. Trisha moaned loudly, the sensation of skin on skin a completely different sensation from before, and breathing faltering with her eyes glazed over the elf stood there with a blank, hazy look in her eyes.

"Too early to give in now" the woman quipped, as she got down to her knees on the pillow in front of the elf, keeping her hand secure the whole time, "Are you ready for this?"

"Ready fo-" the elf cut off short as the woman began lightly moving her hand down the shaft slowly " Ohhhhhhh" she moaned loudly again, unable to focus on anything but the sensation in her crotch.

Laughing the woman edged a bit closer and started to lightly jerk the elf off, smiling like a Cheshire cat the whole time. 'It's a lot softer than the fellas' the commander couldn't help but think as she stared at the girlcock in front of her. Practically singing now, Trisha was moaning loader and louder feeling a strange building up bellow.

Unbeknownst to the commander, ever since she had taken her clothes off, the voices in the elfs mind had gotten louder, entreating her to give in. 'There is power and pleasure we can give you, only if you give in to us' 'You will never loose this feeling, if you only allow us to show you' and many other such whispers in her mind, building up stronger as the strange building sensation continued. Feeling the crescendo building to its end, the elf couldn't help but gasp and say "Something is coming!"

Remembering the innkeeps words from before the commander hurriedly leaned over, taking the crown of the elfs girlcock into her mouth and licking wildly. Trisha practically screamed as the new sensation took her over and violently exploded into the woman's mouth. Trying hard to keep everything in her mouth, the commander gulped greedily, taking burst after burst down her throat, a small trickle of purple-white cum dribbled from the corner of her mouth. Sensing the girls orgasm coming to an end, she let the cock out of her mouth with a wet **pop** , "That taste is to die for!" the commander yelped, licking her lips and taking the dribble from her lip and sucking it off.

Staring blankly again, Trisha felt a sudden emptiness in her mind and felt a familiar but muted feeling in her crotch. Unnoticed by either woman, Trishas balls where growing slightly and her cock had grown a full two inches and was hardening all over again. The voices where silent now, but she knew what to do.

Still not realizing what was happening to her companion, the human was still licking her lips satisfactorily, and humming all the while. She felt hands on either side of her head and looked up, noticing the hardening member in front of her and couldn't help but let out an "Eh?" before the member was forced into her mouth roughly before bumping against her throat making her gag.

"By the Void... nothing has ever felt this good" Trisha mumbled quietly, but looking down she quickly realized less than half of her cock was in the woman's mouth, "This wont do, you need to take the whole thing." The elf had a creepy smile on her face now, the usual nervousness completely gone from her face, grabbing the woman's head firmly in each hand and ignoring the panicky look in the commanders eyes, she thrust forward hard sliding her now 10" girlcock straight down the womans throat.

Gagging violently the commander was starting to regret helping the girly elf out now, but could do nothing against the void elfs newfound strength and settled into smacking the girls ass to try and wake her up from whatever stupor had taken her over.

Reveling in the feeling of Althea's throat around her cock, Trisha paused to enjoy the sensation. Getting a little bored, she looked down at the commander with a smile that was joined by the expression in here eyes, and started to pull back her hips. Letting the watchman catch a breath or two through her nose, the elf then quickly thrust her cock down the older woman's throat, before repeating the process, and building up speed.

Although she was loving the sensation, Trisha was still a newly grown futa and was in fact still a virgin, using such tight and wet hole, there was no way she could hold out for long. Feeling that now familiar sensation coming again, she started to violently pump her cock in and out of the commanders throat. Noticing the speed the elf was humping her face at the watchman panicked little, and started slapping the elfs ass even harder looking up with a begging expression, no longer caring about the innkeepers warning from before.

Seemingly unaware of the human woman's predicament, Trisha let out a silent scream and hilted herself completely in the commanders throat, holding firmly on the womans head. A load easily twice the size of the previous one began pumping down her throat, Althea's eyes widened at the feeling and she reached up and tried to pry the elfs hands off her head. Getting nowhere the woman realized she was starting to feel faint, luckily the young woman's hands finally let up and she was able to pull herself off the now softening cock, before the last spurt of jizz got her right up the nose.

Gagging and sputtering the woman fell back on her ass, too distracted to pay any attention to the elf, she tried blowing the cum out of her nose before settling on steady breathing. She now looked up to see the elf had fallen over onto the bed, and was mumbling "... need to try that again," flabbergasted the Commander got up and started re-arming herself. Looking at the elf and shaking her head, she headed downstairs to let the innkeep know the room would be rented out for the night, unnoticed by her a peculiar tingling sensation was starting to spread through her stomach.

Always fancied myself a story writer, but could never bring myself to post anything and never posted either. If you find any grammatical errors or simply like it please let me know.


End file.
